


coming back from what seemed like a ruin

by WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom Kombat<br/>Level II<br/>Mini<br/>G - PG13</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming back from what seemed like a ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Разрешение на перевод запрошено.  
> WTF Kings 2015 on @diary:

**Название:** coming back from what seemed like a ruin  
 **Переводчик:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Бета:** WTF Kings 2015  
 **Оригинал:** coming back from what seemed like a ruin, профиль автора lanyon, разрешение на перевод отправлено  
 **Размер:** мини, 1176 слов в оригинале  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин, Дэвид Шепард, Эндрю Кросс  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** драма  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** История, в которой Эндрю Кросс опаснее, чем целая армия, а Джек находит немного веры.  
 **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора

— В нашей семье полно паршивых овец. Как называется обычная овца в семье паршивых?  
— Мишель.  
Бар не бар — дыра недалеко от границы Гильбоа. Джек знает: возникни у отца хотя бы смутное подозрение, что он здесь, на это место обрушились бы праведный гнев и напалм. Если бы отец знал, что Эндрю тоже здесь, то, вероятно, даже начал бы беспокоиться.  
— Этого лабрадора готовят для трона, — говорит Эндрю, сжимая в пальцах грязный стакан с ещё более грязным виски. — Твоего трона.  
Джек, увы, падок на лесть, но, по крайней мере, сейчас он может её распознать. Он улыбается Эндрю и кивает бармену, красивому парню, у которого грязь под ногтями и рот, просто созданный для отсосов. Джеку, вероятно, не стоит прислоняться к стене. Перед ним появляется замызганный стакан, наполовину заполненный неопознаваемой прозрачной жидкостью.  
Джек опустошает его одним обжигающим глотком.  
— Как ты выбрался? — спрашивает Эндрю. — В смысле, у меня есть связи. У меня есть связи, у которых есть связи, и никто не знает, как...  
Джек не рассказывает, что у него есть рот, созданный для отсосов, и беременная жена. Джек теперь официально лишний при дворе. Джек теперь официально почивший наследный принц Гильбоа.  
— Итак, — говорит Эндрю. Его, похоже, не задевает, что Джек едва отвечает ему. — Я планирую занять трон Гильбоа. Захватить корону. Тебя это интересует?  
Джек поднимает брови.  
— Ты собираешься захватить Гильбоа?  
— Да.  
— Угу. И с какой армией? — Джек скрещивает руки. Он солдат. Он командир. Он знает, что значит сражаться.  
— С армией Гефа, — говорит Эндрю. — В идеале. Или ни с какой. Они не смогут этого предвидеть.  
Джек часто желал смерти Сайласу, но произнесённые слова режут слух. Особенно когда их произносит кто-то другой, не Джек. Кто-то, кто не разбивал кулаки в кровь о стены, не резал об осколки зеркал, навлекая на себя семижды семь лет невезения.  
— Зачем? — спрашивает Джек. — Зачем это тебе?  
— Ты же помнишь, я из тех сыновей, которыми отцы не гордятся?  
Из тех детей, что отрывали крылья бабочкам.  
Джек отвечает уклончиво.

Сайлас мёртв.  
Это разочаровывает, в конце концов.  
Сайлас мёртв, потому что его сердце остановилось, и для этого не понадобилась ни пуля, ни танк «Голиаф», ни электрический стул. В его смерти нет ничего подозрительного, что подозрительно само по себе, но бабочки предпочли более светлую, более достойную короны голову.  
Сайлас мёртв, и рука дружбы радушно протянута Джеку Бенджамину, который не стал королём и никогда уже им не станет. Люсинда беременна близнецами, должна родить через месяц.  
«Мы приветствуем нашего брата, — говорит король. — С распростёртыми объятьями».  
Джек сомневается в этом. Его сестра считает, что ему не хватает веры.  
— Держи друзей близко, — отвечает Джек. — А врагов ещё ближе.  
Мишель выглядит обеспокоенной, и Джек медленно и натянуто улыбается ей.  
— А Эндрю лучше держать в борцовском захвате. Вцепись в него ногами и руками, дорогая сестрица, потому что он положил глаз на трон.  
— А ты нет?  
— Что хорошего в троне, если люди меня презирают?  
— Они не презирают тебя.  
— Ты слишком милосердна, — усмехается Джек. — Где мама?  
— С твоей женой и будущими детьми, — говорит Мишель. Она произносит эти слова без нажима, и всё-таки намёк очевиден.  
— Мама и Люсинда в изгнании, а я снова принят в свете, — бросает Джек.  
— Ты хороший солдат, — говорит Дэвид, входя в комнату с видом нечаянного героя. — Нам нужны хорошие солдаты. Хорошие командиры. Ты... как бы сказать... из тех, кого уважают в армии.  
Джек трёт лоб. Нажимает на переносицу. Дэвид из тех людей, кто способен отдать войска в руки своего ближайшего соперника.  
— Ты должен быть королём, — неловко произносит Дэвид.  
— Бабочки выбрали тебя, — говорит Джек, ведь это такой прекрасный способ выбора правителя. Он кривит губы в улыбке. — Черви выбрали моего отца, и я...  
— Я выбираю тебя, — отвечает Дэвид. Его голос твёрд.  
Джек косится на него.  
— Бабочки симпатичнее, — он отворачивается, и ему плевать, что уходить от короля невиданное дело. Он уходил так годами. — Изгони Эндрю, — предлагает он, уже выходя из комнаты. — Или посади его. Или убей.  
— Не думаю, что до этого дойдёт, — говорит Дэвид. — Что может сделать один человек?

Выходит, что один человек может очень многое. Уильям Кросс умирает от очевидно естественных причин. Патологоанатом заглядывает к Джеку по приказу Дэвида.  
— Полковник Бенджамин, — говорит она. — Король сказал, вам могут быть интересны эти находки, — она мнётся, сильнее сжимая в руках картонную папку. — Некоторые семьи находят отчёт о вскрытии травмирующим.  
— Мы не некоторые семьи, — говорит Джек. Он берёт папку. Патологоанатом выделил важные моменты. Нормальное сердце. Нормальные лёгкие. Положительный результат токсикологии: спирт, морфин и след укола между первым и вторым пальцем правой ноги.  
Джек хмурится.  
— Убийство? — спрашивает он.  
— Смерть наступила не в результате естественных причин, — говорит она. — И никаких следов предшествующего внутривенного употребления наркотиков, так что есть шанс, что он не сам сделал инъекцию.  
— Мой отец… — произносит Джек.  
— Король приказал провести повторное исследование, — говорит она.  
— Как благородно, — замечает Джек.  
Он не удивляется, когда король вызывает его.  
— Где моя сестра?  
— Она с Даниэлем и твоей матерью. Люсинда рожает.  
Джек знает, что должен чувствовать хоть что-то. Но не чувствует.  
— Мне послать фруктовую корзину? — спрашивает он. — Или принести жертву?  
— Произнеси молитву, — говорит Дэвид. — Молитву об отпущении грехов.  
— Мне кажется, даже мои дети пока слишком малы, чтобы нагрешить, — говорит Джек.  
— Нет, — говорит Дэвид. — Это отпущение твоих грехов. У меня есть для тебя поручение.  
Джек знает, какое. Конечно же, знает. Конечно же, всё к этому и шло.  
— Эндрю?  
— Угроза престолу, — говорит Дэвид. — И народу Гильбоа.  
Он подходит к Джеку и кладёт руки ему на плечи. Он целует Джека в щёку. Это может быть отпущением грехов, а может — искушением.  
— Я любил мужчину, — говорит Джек. Он пытается шокировать Дэвида. — Его звали Джозеф, и он умер, потому что имел чертовски идиотские представления о том, что такое честь, — он смотрит Дэвиду в глаза. — У меня таких нет.  
— А у меня есть? — спрашивает Дэвид, кривя губы.  
— Безусловно, — говорит Джек. — Честь и Корона — не очень хорошее сочетание.  
— Поэтому у меня есть ты, — говорит Дэвид, и Джек потрясённо понимает: да, так и есть. Он принадлежит Дэвиду.  
Джек задумчиво касается подбородка:  
— Поэтому я не король.  
— Никаких бабочек?  
— Никакой чести.  
— У тебя достаточно чести, — говорит Дэвид. — Доложишь только мне лично, — он закрывает глаза, — когда всё будет сделано.  
Джек улыбается.  
— Мой король.

Бар не бар — дыра недалеко от границы Гильбоа. Эндрю знает, зачем Джек здесь.


End file.
